Innocent Smile, Dirty Mind!
by KnuxadowManiac
Summary: Find out what happens when roy stares at ed's butt at work, or al teaches his brother about his body... rated M for yaoi, smex and elricest; oneshot


**Innocent Smile, Dirty Mind!**

**Summary: Read what happens when Roy stares at Ed's ass at work or Al teaches his older brother about his body…**

**I don't own FMA or it's characters, but I do own this fandom.**

**Rated M for sexual content.**

**Contains Yaoi (maleXmale), Shota (because of Ed and Al, they're both underage) and Elricest (Elric-Incest).**

**Alphonse is back in his body, by the way.**

**Don't Flame, or Roy will flame YOU.**

**My first try on FMA fanfiction, so don't expect much, and go easy on me. **

**Please feel free to tell me your opinion and suggestions.**

**I don't have a Beta, so forgive little errors in grammar, spelling or punctuation.**

Introduction

His brother shot up in bed, covered in sweat.

"Nii-san…? Are you okay?", Al asked concerned, when he saw that Ed was panting hard. He had woken up, when he heard his brother murmur and groan in his sleep. "Did you have a bad dream, brother?", the younger Elric asked.

Edward flushed furiously at the question and avoided his brothers gaze.

"K-kinda…I-I really can't talk about it…it…it's embarrassing…", the blond alchemist muttered; his face reddening again.

Alphonse scooted closer to his brother. "You can tell me everything, you know. I won't laugh at you. After all, I'm your brother. I'll help you with every problem you have."

Ed blushed a cute shade of pink, still looking away.

"I don't think you'll able to help me with _that_ problem…", he muttered, and shoved away the blanket. Al stared at the bulge in the state alchemists pajama pants. He stared for a while in surprise, then he chuckled.

"Oh, I see…you had a _wet_ dream~! Who did you dream of?", he teased his older brother.

"N-No! It wasn't like that at all…! It was more like a _nightmare_!", the older elric stuttered while flushing even more.

"Suuure~", grinned Alphonse. It was nights, so they could barely make each other out in the darkness, but Ed could still hear the smirk in his voice.

"And? Who was it?" he asked curiously.

"T-The…Colonel…", the blond alchemist murmured almost inaudible.

"WHAT?"

Ed looked at him beet-red.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh! And it wasn't like that at all, I swear!" protested the small teen.

"Hmmm…" Al raised an eyebrow. Though he was a bit jealous, he was also curious.

"Tell me of your dream." He demanded.

"F-fine…but don't laugh at me!"

He sighed. "You know, yesterday when I was researching something at the library, I noticed Shieska-san writing something on her lap-top. Well, and when she left the room for a moment, I got curious and…read it."

"You did what, brother? Don't you know its extremely rude to snoop around in other peoples belongings!", al scolded.

Ed defended himself quickly.

"I just wanted to take a peek! But then I saw my name in the document!"

"Your name?"

"And the Colonel's too…First I thought it was one of our files, but when I started reading I realized it was a story…"

Now Al's interest was fully awakened.

"What was the story about?", he asked curiously.

At that Edward seemed to get flustered again.

"Well…"

Shieska forgot everything around her when she was writing. Her job was a tough one, and when she allowed herself a pause, she needed a relief of the stress. Those little stories helped her to keep working concentrated. And they helped her in more than one way…

She didn't really have much to say at work, but when she wrote those stories, she had POWER. She chuckled slightly at the thought. In her fantasy, everyone was in her mercy; and she was free to do with them what she wanted.

Not that she wanted anything bad for them, everyone was always nice to her; but a personality like hers, who was always putting back her own wishes to help others, caring and never complaining, sometimes needed a vessel to let out all of her emotions, which had been welling up inside.

At first it was just for that, she was being a little mean and cruel to her superiors in the fandoms, portraying herself as the almighty boss of all and everything and commanding some people around.

She was really grateful for the great imagination she had been born with.

But with time, she didn't need that anymore; she started writing for fun. She analyzed her surroundings, developing all kinds of situations; when suddenly one day, an idea popped into her mind.

She grinned maliciously, so unlike her normal self, at the cause for her sudden idea.

The small blond state alchemist, who had tripped over his red coat, scattering the files he had been carrying all over the floor and bent down to pick them up.

And his dark-haired, raven-eyed superior, who stared ingenuously at the teens behind, biting his lower lip in want.

This was just perfect…

_He had been ordered to the Colonel's office. Again. That had been the 3rd fucking time in one week! Can't that guy just leave him alone and do his work properly, like every adult, instead of shoving it up to others?_

_He cursed as he walked down the narrow corridor to Roy Mustangs office. Annoyed, he knocked not very cautiously at the heavy wooden door._

"_Come in, Fullmetal." _

_Ed pushed the handle down and stepped into the spacious room, which was empty, save for the onyx eyed man behind the desk, who watched him with a smug grin on his face._

"_Seems like you received my invitation.", he stated calmly, rising from his red arm chair and stepping in front of his desk, leaning unto it._

_The smaller state alchemist just growled at that._

"_Yeah, hell, as if you'd let me ignore it…do you have any frigging idea which time it is? What the hell is it what you need me for?", he hissed._

_The flame alchemist just flashed him his usual sly smirk, but this time, it was different somehow…there was a strange expression in it which Ed couldn't quite make out …he seemed less rational, somehow…wanting? _

"_Please close the door behind you, Fullmetal.", demanded the older male._

_The blond teen closed the door behind him, but somehow he didn't feel content with it. He felt kind of…trapped now._

"_Mustang..?", he asked impatient and a bit uncertain._

_The tall man now started approaching him slowly, his eyes burning up with something like…desire?_

_Ed stepped back as he saw the man coming closer, but soon he felt his back hit the door behind him. The feeling of being trapped got stronger…_

_Roy Mustang was now right in front of him, and very close on top of that, too close. Slowly, the flame alchemist put his hands unto the door to each side of the Fullmetal Alchemist; caging him between his arms._

_Ed winced and glanced up to the other males face, a small hint of fear in his eyes._

"_Uh…Colonel…wha-?" the rest of his question died in the back of his throat as he saw the man scoop closer, until their noses were almost touching._

_The blond swallowed hard. Roy Mustang leaned closer to the smaller males ear, brushing the cheek with his nose lightly in the progress, as if by accident, making the blood rush to the teens face. _

_His hot breath hit the blondes earshell, when he spoke with a hoarse voice, making the boy shiver._

"_I got bored…", hummed the adult._

_Edward felt himself loosing all control over his legs, he was close to collapsing; he tried to regain his composure; but the tall mans body seemed to be radiating heat, making it hard for the smaller alchemist to think clearly. With shaky hands he pressed against his superiors broad chest, trying to push him away, but it was futile; it seemed like all strength has left Ed's body when the other male was so close to him…_

"_T-then don't! And what does it have to do with me anyways…?", he stuttered through clenched teeth, while still trying to shove the older man away; still effortlessly struggling to keep himself from shaking._

"_Well…", whispered the raven-haired male, whilst pressing himself closer to the blond, trapping the teen between the door and his own strong body._

_He licked along the outline of his subordinates smooth ear, pleased with the shaky gasp his action earned him from the Fullmetal._

"_You are here to entertain me~", he muttered huskily and bit down on the blonds earlobe, making the male beneath him shiver in suppressed pleasure. _

"_Wh-what d…do you think…y-you're doing…?", Ed hissed, his face covered by a pink blush. The flame alchemist planted kisses down his neck and softly bit and sucked unto the junction where his tanned flesh went over into the cold metal of his automail. The small teen gasped in surprise and pleasure, and started writhing under the mans caressing kisses and sucks, being very sensitive in this area, which the colonel seemed to be fully aware of._

"_I'm having fun with my playtoy~", purred the adult at the teens skin, satisfied with the shaky moan that escaped the blonde's lips…_

"Wait, what..? He called you his 'Playtoy'?", Alphonse chuckled.

Edward flushed crimson red. "Hey, you promised not to laugh! Besides, it wasn't me who invented this..!", he raged.

"Okay, okay…I got it.", grinned the younger Elric. "Continue, I won't laugh anymore, I promise!"

Edward grumbled. "I wish I could believe you…" he sighed. "Well, anyways…"

_Ed tried turning away from the mans touch, but the Colonels hands seemed to be everywhere over his body…_

"_S-stop-…this…!", he growled under his breath, feeling his heart racing faster as he met the adult onyx gaze, burning with desire…_

"_Why should I?"; he hummed pleased, pressing a leg between the Fullmetal's, making the teen yelp in pleasure and biting his lip to not let anymore sounds slip._

"_Since you are responding so well to my touch…"_

_The Colonel's hands snaked under the blondes shirt, ghosting all over the now heated skin of the teen, eventually stopping to caress the perky nipples, rubbing and twisting them with his gloved fingers. Edward heard himself moan loudly. Ashamed of the sound he just made he clasped his hands over his mouth to cover it._

_Roy Mustang made a displeased sound at that and pinned the Fullmetal Alchemists wrists above his head._

_The teens let out a small whimper at feeling so helpless; his breath hitched when he sduddenly felt a pair of surprisingly soft lips pressed upon his own-_

"HE DID WHAT? I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!"

Edward stared shocked at his younger brother.

"Calm down, Al! That didn't really happen, it's just a story Shieska-san wrote…", he calmed his raging brother down. "Why are you so mad anyways?", he asked.

Al seemed a bit startled. "It's just..I-…I just don't like the thought of that guy taking your first kiss…", he admitted.

The blond blushed. "W-why do you think it'd be my first kiss?", he moped. "I could have already kissed someone, you know!"

Alphonse looked at him doubtingly.

"Brother, ever since we were children we hardly ever parted…By the way~" he scooted closer to his brother, seeing the blond face heat up.

"I can tell by your reaction…", he smirked.

Edward was confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" His younger brother just smiled. "It means that you always blush like a fair maiden if anyone intimates you…"

"What-?", the smaller of the brothers shouted angrily, blushing furiously.

"So Nii-san… _have_ you ever kissed someone?", teased the younger one.

"I-I…! ..n-no…", he admitted embarrassed.

"Hmm…"mused Alphonse, when he suddenly jumped on his older brother, tickling him. "How about practicing with me then?"

"Al..!" Ed laughed and tried to shove his brother off, playfully. Ed struggled to get free from his brothers hands, which were tickling him, giggling, when an accidental brush against his lower regions made him gasp loudly.

Alphonse froze in his movements and looked at his brother in surprise.

"You're still hard?", he asked concerned. Edward blushed and looked away.

The younger Elric just sighed and patted his brothers head. "You really _are_ behaving like a maiden sometimes…", he said, ignoring his brothers offended huff. He smiled at Ed gently, in a patronizing way, although he was the younger of the two.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, it is only natural. Especially in your age.", he told the startled blond, like a parent having _that_ talk with his son.

"A-and..h-how do I get rid of it now…?", Ed asked uncertain, turning red again; from embarrassment over his current situation, but also from the fact that he had his younger brother lecture him about this kind of topic.

Alphonse stared at him in disbelief. "You…you really have…never jerked off…?" His older brother looked at him with a cute confused look at then shook his head.

The younger Elric sighed and smiled to himself. _Sometimes, I really wonder if Nii-san is the older of us…_

Suddenly, the smile turned into a smirk as his hand slowly snaked up his brothers thigh.

"Need some help?"

Ed moaned hoarsely as his brothers large hand wrapped around his aching length. He watched Al through lust-clouded eyes, though he was still a bit uncertain.

"We-we…shouldn't be…doing this, Al…!", he stammered between gasps, as he felt the hand slowly stroke up and down his hard member.

"It's alright…", Alphonse assured his brother. "Besides…I've been waiting so long to be finally able to touch you again…I want to feel you, Brother, and I want you to feel me." The last words came out huskily, and Alphonse seemed to literally _devour_ his brother with his eyes, who laid now naked and panting beneath him.

He crawled up to Ed's face and placed a kiss upon his lips. The boys golden eyes widened and his heart almost skipped a beat.

"I told you I'll help you to practice kissing~"; the topping teen murmured against the older Elric's tingling lips, before connecting their lips against, this time more passionately, forming his brothers lips after his will, earning a pleasure-filled gasp, which was swallowed by their kiss. It started off sweet and soft, but soon it grew more heated and passionate; Al nibbled on Ed's lower lip and sucked unto it. He gave his brother's erection, which he was still stroking, a more forceful tug; making the blond beneath him moan into the kiss. Taking the opportunity, he slipped his tongue into Ed's mouth; exploring the hot cavern with his wet muscle, savoring his brothers taste and engaging his tongue in a fervent dance for dominance, which was easily won by the younger Elric. When he realized his brothers lack of oxygen, he broke the kiss, very satisfied with the slight whimper Ed made at the loss.

He smirked and turned his attention back to the pulsing arousal in his hand, which was already leaking with pre-cum. He crawled back to be eye-level with his brothers erection, then he removed his hand, just to give the tip a playful lick, curious what Ed might taste like. His brother breathed in sharply at the sensation, arching his back and clawing his hands into the sheets, while his younger brother slowly worked down his erection, sucking on the head, licking down the length to the shaft and back up, and then taking it fully into his mouth. After he had bobbed his head a few times, he felt his brother already reaching his peak. Quickly, he withdrew, although he wouldn't have minded to swallow his brothers first come; but he wanted Ed to see it himself.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back, and with one loud outcry, he came all over his stomach and Al's hand. His chest rising and falling heavily, his face flushed, his bangs sticking to his temples and his forehead, his whole body glistening with sweat and his eyes glowing from the aftermath; Al believed his brother never looked more beautiful. He looked at his right hand, which was covered with white, sticky fluid in a somewhat amazed way, when he felt Ed grab his wrist. The older Elric guided the hand to his mouth and slowly started licking it off, taking his brothers fingers into his mouth and sucking unto them, tasting his own cum; the arousing display and the stimulating sensation made Alphonse aware of his own hard erection, aching and waiting for release. He closed his eyes and groaned in lust. When he opened his eyes, his gaze fell on his brothers groin, seeing that the older alchemist was obviously hard again.

"Hey Nii-san…?", he looked at Ed. "Mind helping me out?" he grinned.

_Alphonse shuddered as he felt his brothers careful touch on his hard erection; cautious and uncertain Ed wrapped his hands around Al's huge, hard member. Seems like he had been beaten by his younger brother in size in more than one way…_

_He tried to mirror Al's actions, as the younger Elric was pumping his arousal too; Edward tried to focus on the task, and he liked the way his brother responded to his touch, groaning deeply. But with time, it got even more difficult for him to concentrate, with Al jerking him off and sucking on his nipples at the same time; the dual stimulation made him writhe under his brothers hands-_

"Shieska-san!" , Edward yelped in embarrassment. Shieska jumped in surprise. She had been that absorbed in the story she had been writing that she didn't notice the blond state alchemist coming up behind her and peaking over her shoulder to look what she was writing. She looked at Edward, who had blushed deep red, guiltily and grinned apologizing.

"First the one with Colonel Bastard, and now this…! T-that gross, Shieska-san, y-you know!", he raged and then stomped away, shutting the door behind him loudly with shaky hands.

Alphonse looked at him baffled. "What happened. Nii-san?"

Ed flushed even redder and looked down. "N-Nothing…"

Alphonse just rolled his eyes and gave him a crooked smile. "Oh, Nii-san…", he sighed and put an arm around his brothers waist; not missing the glare the colonel shot him.

Ed felt his face heat up again when his brother pulled him closer, hugging him possessively.

_If she knew how close to reality she was…_

Owari

**I'm sorry there was no real lemon in here, just something close to a lime…well this fic had 'citrus-flavor', let's call it like that xD**

**I also apologize for the characters being so random and shallow, but as I already said, this is my first FMA fanfic, so I need to practice a bit until the characters aren't that OOC anymore^^**

**The story is also a bit of a cliché…the yaoi-fangirl is by the way always Shieska as I have noticed…**

**Probably she is the one of the only females that hang around the main characters** **often enough…well, Winry is too sometimes used…**

**And hawkeye? XDDD**

**Though it would be cute if she had a secret passion for yaoi ;D**

**It's just a first try to get into the whole thing…so I think you can forgive me the little plot and poor character developing, can you?**

**Though this story was nothing short of crappy randomness, I hope you still enjoyed reading!**

**Tell me your opinion on it~!**


End file.
